Fight The Power
by eclaregoldsworthy
Summary: Another Chain of cute Little Eclare One-Shots read and review you never know they could brighten up your day.
1. Just let me live it down

anyway i got this idea from watching those unstoppable things anyway i don't own degrassi

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fight the Power**_

_**Clare's POV**_

Fiona and I where sitting at lunch a few periods after being "persuaded" into joining power squad. I was still complaining about how mad it made me.

"Fiona you should have seen it they totally forced me to join."

"Come on Clare whats the worst that could happen."

"Mm let me think about that...oh yeah I could break my leg like that Raige chick or whatever her name is, I could fall of a pyramid and crack my skull, oh and worst of all Eli and Adam could find out and give us hell for the rest of the semester."

"Oh my God I totally forgot about them, this is bad"

"Thank you for seeing the light"

"OK shut up they're coming this way"

"Yeah girls how has your day been so far?" Adam and Eli said in unison

"Crappy" I mumbled and Fiona elbowed me in the side still smiling at them

"Just peachy and yours."

Before they could respond Holly J and Bianca walked over

"Hey girls time for practice."

"Practice for what?" Eli asked criously

_crap_

I nervously looked at Fiona and she returned the look

Bianca grinned and said "Aw you didn't tell your boyfriends allow me-"

Fiona jumped up and covered Bianca's mouth with her hand.

"Sorry boys we have to go."

once we where out of the cafeteria i said to Fiona "That was a close one."

"Sure was...we have to remind the rest of the squad to keep quite."

**_Eli's POV_**

"They where acting really weird."

"I guess."

"I say we follow them."

"You sure that's a good idea."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"OK let's go."

We followed the four girls but not so close so they couldn't hear or see us. The trail ended at the gym. I looked at Adam with pure confusion on my face, he just shrugged and quickly looked in through the he came back out the had a huge grin on his face.I looked an i saw Clare, **_My Clare _**along with Fiona cheering with all the other cheerleaders.

"The girls where smart not to tells us but sense we know now we have to do something." Adam said still grinning

"Ah in time my young grasshopper...follow me."

I lead Adam into the gym and we sat on the bleachers trying not to make a sound so that they wouldn't notice us and they didn't thankfully

**"Alright girls we are done for now but remember practice begins again today at 5"**

As the cheerleaders cleared out Fiona and Clare noticed us but only because we clapped unnecessarily loud

"Eli, Adam what are you to doing here"

"What we can't see our girlfriends doing little cheers for school and what not?" i said with a smirk plastered on my face

"For the record I was forced and it's only for one day and i didn't even want to do it but-"

"Calm down blue eyes you rambling, and besides I think you'd look really sexy in a mini skirt"

"Really?"

"Yup but you know Adam and I will never let you guys live this down."

" We kinda guessed that. "

Adam and I got in the middle of the gym floor and started chanting **" TWO FOUR SIX EIGHT WHO DO WE APPRECIATE"**

Then Fiona yelled "Oh my GOD YOU GUYS NEVER DO THAT EVER AGAIN IN YOUR LIFE"

we all laughed and went to our next class


	2. Do you remember when

_**So I decided to make this a chain of One-Shots just random ideas that pop in my head mostly Eclare humor or/and fluff, enjoy**_

* * *

**_One-shot:#2_**

**_Do You Remember when..._**

**_Eli's POV_**

___Ugh free period is so boring _when you just sit here and do nothing.

"So Adam how's it going." He looked up from his comic in confusion.

"Uh you should know...you've been with me all day."

"God Adam I am bored talk to me."

"Why do you need to talk to me your girlfriend is sitting right there." He said pointing to Clare.

"Yeah but she's talking to Alli about nails and pink and and hair and stuff."

"Hey it would be nice if you wouldn't talk about me like I'm not here...and that's not all we talk about."

"Sure it's not." I said sarcastically.

"So Fiona," Alli said turning to look at her."You never told me how you and Adam met."

"It was nothing to talk about it wasn't even an official meeting I didn't even know his name."

"Hm...sounds familiar..huh Clare?" She just looked down at her fortnight book and blushed. I stood there in confusion until it dawned on me Clare and I didn't meet "officially" when we first met.

"So Eli how did you and Clare meet."Fiona asked and I smirked

"Well I was being my cool sexy self driving the best car in the world when I saw these two chicks-"

"Hold on I never heard this story before." Adam said turning his full attention to me.

"Yes I wanna here this too." Clare said looking up from her book.

"Anyway they where fighting over something and what ever it was it flew in the road and I couldn't stop so I accidentally ran over it-"

"Let me tell it from here Eli this is the good part."Alli said putting her finger in front of my face.

"So anyway Eli gets out of his car and says "I think they're dead"-"

"Whoa whoa whoa so what you're telling me is the first thing that this boy said to his girlfriend is I think they're dead...yup you're not death obsessed at all?" Joked Adam

"Finally someone gets me!"

"Anyway before I was rudely interrupted by Adam as I was saying when Eli said that to Clare she was stuttering so much she could barely get a sentence out."Alli laughed

"It's not her fault my natural hotness does that to people."

"Whatever Goldsworthy."Clare blushed

"You know it blue eyes."

"Speaking of blue eyes..." _Oh God._

"So how about we change the subject."

"No thanks I want to hear the rest of the story." Adam laughed

"So Eli was just staring at her like nothing was happening the he randomly blurts out "You have pretty eyes." and I was thinking AWWW that's so cute."

"Who knew Eli really is a romantic at heart." Remind me to kill Adam later.

"So Clare says I'll see you around trying to play it cool after supposedly making a fool out of her self and Eli just keeps staring at her and says I guess you will then drives off."

"So that's how Eclare met."

"Eclare?"Clare and I said together.

"Another story for another day my friend."

"So Eli I have a question for you why'd you keep staring at me like that."

I blushed..._wait blushed Elijah Goldsworthy Does Not blush. _"I don't know I guess you interested me."

"So you think I'm interesting?" She said moving into my lap and kissed my lips.

"You're okay." I said.

She laughed and playfully slapped my arm

"Oh and I almost forgot the best part, the whole way home Clare started randomly complaining about how strange he was then she was all like "Alli do you think he likes me."

We all laughed then I grabbed Clare's hand.

"Do you think he likes you."

"I don't know does he."

"No,I think...he loves you."

"I think the feeling is mutual."

I pulled her in for a soft kiss only to have something thrown at us. It was Adam.

"Get a room you two!"


	3. Effort is evil sometimes

**Hola, how are you? I'm great thanks. **

* * *

_**Fight The Power  
**_

_**One-Shot 3:Effort is Evil...sometimes  
**_

_**Clare's POV**_

"Ugh I'm so hungry."

"Oh my God Eli stop saying that there is a cheeseburger and fries right in front of you."

"Ugh effort."

"Are you serious it takes no effort the food is sitting right in front of you."

"Yeah but you see Clare I don't think you understand I have to reach all the way down to the plate then I have to pick up the food then bring it to my mouth then I have to chew it up into little pieces and then I have to swallow it do you know how much energy that takes."

"Well when you put it like that it does sound like alot of work."

"Exactly so I was thinking you could help me cut all that work in half."

I giggled and said, "Well what'd you have in mind."

"Feed me." he pouted

"Feed you?"

"Yes, feed me. You see Clare if you are feeding me that means all I have to do is chew and swallow."

"I can't believe that I'm having this conversation with you right now."

"Come on Clare you know you wanna."

"I really don't"

"Come on pleease I'm starving."

"Eli you're a 16 year old boy you're more than capable of feeding yourself."

"Noo feed me, feed me,feed me." He said in a little four year old voice while banging his fist on the kitchen table.

"Are you seriously trowing a tantrum right now."

He nodded his head. I chuckled and rolled my eyes this is ridiculous.

"You're not going to let this go are you."

"Nope." He said popping the "P".

"Okay but only for a little while."

"See I knew there was a reason I love you."

I rolled my eyes and moved into the seat next to him. He hung his mouth open and I chuckled trowing a fry in his mouth. About five minutes of feeding Eli I was getting hungry so I took one of his fries and was about to eat it when he stopped me,

"Whoa what are you doing."

"Eating a fry."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Because if you're feeding me it's only fair I get to do the same for you." Before I could protest Eli removed the fry from my hands, picked me up and put me in his lap.

He threw the fry in my mouth and I said "I knew there was a reason I love you."

"Why cause I feed you?"

"Yeah and cause this." I leaned in and crashed my lips into his.

We pulled away and he said, "Y-yeah I love that too."

I giggled and kissed him again. We where so busy with each other that we didn't even hear the door open.

"Hey Eli I brought you back comic- **OH MY GOD**."

We pulled away "Hey Adam."

"Gosh don't you guys ever come up to breath."

He sighed and said "there are somethings you just can't unsee," He started shaking his head, "I'll be in the living room when you're um..done." He said walking out the room rubbing his temples.

"You see what you did Eli you scarred Adam for life."

"It's your fault I mean I know I'm hot but god Clare you don't have to jump me every time you get."

"You're soo smug."

"I know it's a gift."

"Not really."

"You know you love it."

"Sometimes."

"See I knew it."

"Shut up and go talk to Adam."

"Yes ma'am."

"Dismissed."

He chuckled and walked off.


End file.
